


things that disappear

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: oh, lovely lady, lay your head upon my shoulder





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Old 97's.

                     _After Stuart Ransom Miller_

she hitched a ride out of town  
in my battered pick-up truck,  
rust leaving stains on the knees  
of her jean like  
lipstick stain on the collars of my shirts. 

she sang me a sad, sad lovesong,  
chin pressed to her knee.  
told me a sad, sad tale about star-cross'd lovers,  
naked feet resting on the dashboard,  
her toenails painted the color of sin. 

oh, lovely lady, lay your head upon my shoulder  
as we drive south, south to the border.  
sing me another sad, sad lovesong  
because i love the sound of your voice  
in my ear and the wind scoring its fingers through my hair. 

my lovely lady and i drove down to mexico city.  
woke up with dust in my mouth  
and sun in my hair.  
my beautiful lady, my lovely lady  
was nothing more but a memory curved against my side. 


End file.
